FireGirl
by HungryForMore74
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is a young firefighter in Lower Manhattan on September 11,2001. She and her brother firefighters respond to what will be the hardest job they have ever encountered.
1. Chapter 1

This is for mature readers only. There is explicit language and a tough subject.

The is a Katniss AU.

_The italics are the actual radio transmissions between Manhattan dispatch and units in the field. Not all radio transmissions are included.  
_

Everything else is fictional dialog. The times are approximate times from the first radio call by the First battalion.

Chapter 6 is a glossary of firefighting terms

**Part One**

**8:45 AM to 9:03 AM**

"Hi Lew. Have you had any breakfast. Probie is quite a cook." "I know, I had his lasagna the other night." "Doing anything today?" "Just sleeping. I'm tired from last night's job."

My name is Katniss Everdeen and I'm a firefighter with the FDNY in lower Manhattan. My company is Seventeen Truck. I've been with the department for a little more than four years. I grew up in a firefighting family. My dad was a firefighter. Both my grandfathers were and a couple of cousins and uncles. I was a firehouse brat. And much to the chagrin of my mom I took the test, got on the list, was called and joined.

* * *

_Battalion One to Manhattan._

_ Battalion One._

_We just had a plane crash into the upper floor of the World Trade Center. Transmit a second alarm and start relocating companies into the area._

_ Ten-four Battalion One._

_Battalion one is also sending this assignment from this box to that area. K 00:00_

* * *

**Lew calls out "Come on everyone. We're rolling. A plane into one of the towers." "Must be a small private plane. Maybe the pilot lost control." "Or the pilot had a heart attack or something." I put on my gear in the same order I do every time we get a call. My feet in the boots, I pull up my bunker pants and put the suspenders on my shoulders. Then my nomex hood, my jacket and I grab my helmet.**

* * *

_Engine Six to Manhattan K._

_ Engine Six_

_The World Trade Center Tower Number One is on fire. The whole outside of the building. There was just a huge explosion._

_ Ten-four. All companies stand by at this time._

_Transmit a second alarm for that box immediately._

_ Ten-four._

* * *

**"That doesn't sound like a small plane. Let's hurry everybody. Let's go. Let's go" Lew calls out. We run into the street to stop trafficas Bobby, our chauffeur, pulls the ladder truck out . Bobby Gordan is our chauffeur. He's more than a driver. He's responsible for getting us and our one hundred foot rearmount ladder truck and all it's equipment to the scene safely. And he has a perfect record. I don't worry when he's driving.**

**We get on and go over our assignments. The boss is Lew. That's not his name but his title. He's Lieutenant Jerry Silvio and he's five years from retiring on his boat. He talks about it so often that I have a perfect picture of it in my mind even though I've yet to see it.**

**In the back is the crew and we rotate jobs every day. Today Danny Murphy, Murph, is the Roof. In a normal fire his job is to vent the roof by opening scuttles or skylights or even cutting a hole in the roof. You have to get the smoke and heat out to operate safely inside.**

**His partner is Jonsie, John Jones. He's the OV, outside vent. He vents the windows when needed. These two guys work as a team either on the roof or on the side of the building. They both carry a six foot hook and a halligan.**

**Thomas O'Connell is my partner today. His nickname is Bear. And for good reason, he's huge. He has almost a foot on me. He's the Can-Man. He carries a two and one half gallon fire extinguisher, the can, and a six foot hook.**

**And finally me. Today I'm the Irons. I carry the forced entry tools. A flat head ax and a halligan. Me, Bear and the boss are the inside team. We force entry, find the fire, confine or darken it, search for victims and rescue them if needed. This is what we would do if we were going to a bread and butter fire. But this seems different.**

* * *

_Engine Ten to Manhattan_

_ Engine Ten_

_Engine Ten. World Trade Center, ten-sixty. Send every available ambulance to the World Trade Center. Send everything you got to the World Trade Center now._

_ Ten-four. A ten-sixty has been transmitted for the World Trade Center._

* * *

**"Did you hear him. Every ambulance. This is gonna be huge" Jerry says and then asks "Is this Ninety-three again?" "No this sounds worse." Bear responds. "Bear, were you there?" "Yeah. I was there. Katniss. Katniss. Everdeen!" "Yeah Bear." "Listen. You stick by my side. Got it?" "Yeah Bear. I got it. We're partners. I Know."**

* * *

_Battalion One to Manhattan._

_ Battalion One K._

_We have a number of floors on fire. It looks like the plane was aiming towards the building. Transmit a third alarm. We'll have the staging area at Vesey and West street. Have the third alarm assignment go into that area. The second alarm report to the building K._

_ Ten-four. Second alarm assignment report to One World Trade Center. Third alarm transmitted Box 8087 for One World Trade Center. **2:00**_

* * *

**As we turn the corner the Tower comes int view. And the scope of the incident comes into focus. "Oh my God, look at it." "Holy shit." "Oh the people" "Holy shit." "This is not good." "Holy shit."**

* * *

_Squad One-Eight to Manhattan K._

_ Squad One-Eight_

_If the the First Battalion transmitted that it looked like it was intentional inform all units that it might be a terrorist act._

_ Ten-four. _**2:30**

* * *

**"I knew it. Those sons of bitches did it again. I knew they would" Jonsie says. He was there in ninety-three also. It took hours to get all the people out. I don't think we'll have that much time this time.**

* * *

_Rescue Two to Manhattan._

_ Rescue Two K._

_Are we assigned on your box in lower Manhattan?_

_ Stand by._

_Division One to Manhattan K._

_ Division One K._

_Division is responding. Have another rescue start out _

_ Ten-four. Rescue Two start out for box 8087 K._

_Rescue Two responding K. **3:30**_

* * *

**"Was that Rescue Two?" I ask. "Yeah." "Oh please be safe."**

* * *

_Division One to Manhattan._

_ Division One go with your message._

_What's the response for this right now?_

_ Division One you now have a third alarm assignment to the box K._

_Division One ten-four. That's now confirmed. We have fire on the several floors, the upper floors of the World Trade Center._

_ Ten-four Division One. **4:15**_

* * *

**As we arrive it looks like a snow storm. The sky is full of paper._"_Listen up. Stick together. Alright. Get your tools and let's go. Bear bring the ram" I grab my irons. Instead of the can Bear grabs another set of irons the ram. That's a hydraulic door opening tool. "Got it Lew. Kat, take my hook." I look up "What is that?" "What?" "Up there, falling from the building." "They're bodies." "Oh shit people are jumping out." "Watch out. Lets go."**

* * *

_Forty Bravo to Manhattan._

_ Forty Bravo._

_Forty Bravo is responding to the World Trade Center._

_ Ten-four_

_Forty Adam to Manhattan._

_ Forty Adam._

_On the way to the Trade Center_

_ Ten-four_

_Engine Five-Five to Manhattan._

_ Engine Five-Five_

_Could you please have ambulances respond to West Street. We have several injured people on West Street here._

_ Ten-four Engine Five-Five **5:00**_

* * *

**We enter the lobby and it looks like the accident was right there. The windows are all blown out. I look to the right and see the PAPD working on a burn victim. Further over is a burnt dead body with a sheet over it. "What the fuck happened down here?" Bobby points to the elevator that looks like it was on fire. "I think jet fuel poured down the elevator shaft and exploded."**

**Lew tells us "You guys wait here. I'll find out what they want us to do."**

**"How did Rescue Two get here so fast from Brooklyn?" I ask as I look over and see a tall very handsome firefighter carrying the Hurst spreaders, the Jaws-of-Life. I look at my friend and manage a small wave. He waves back. Gale and I have been friends since I was twelve. We met at the memorial services for our fathers. They were both firefighters who were killed while operating on the roof in The Bronx at a commercial building. As they were on the roof there was an explosion. The roof collapsed and they didn't stand a chance. Nor the four others inside that also died. It turns out the landlord was storing chemicals illegally in the building. The bastard didn't even get any jail time.**

* * *

_Brooklyn to Manhattan._

_ Brooklyn go._

_For your information Brooklyn is transmitting a box at the Brooklyn end of the Brooklyn Battery Tunnel. We will use this as a staging area for apparatus to respond to Manhattan._

_ Ten-four **6:10**_

_Division One to Manhattan_

_ Division One_

_Have a staging area at the fire scene on West Street. Have all units respond into West Street. Transmit a Ten-Sixty also._

_ A Ten-Sixty has been transmitted for Box 8087. All units responding, the staging area is on West Street. **6:25**_

* * *

**"Alright guys. Put on your walking shoes. We're walking up." Wow. I've never walked up eighty flights. We usually operate on six story walk ups. With twenty-five pounds of bunker gear, a SCBA weighing twenty-five pounds plus my hand tools; it's a haul to have on your back. But we're all in good shape. It'll take us over an hour. We make our way to the stairwell and we see another problem. We're like salmon going upstream. Us against the flood of people coming down the stairs.**

* * *

_Car Four David to Manhattan_

_ Car Four David go with your message._

_Do we have any report on the fire conditions yet from on scene personnel._

_ Division One reports numerous floors on fire._

_Is this a second alarm right now?_

_ This is a third alarm. A Ten-Sixty's been transmitted._

_Four David ten-four **7:06**_

* * *

**"Bear." "Yeah Kat." "What's our job today?" "Rescue. Just help the people out." "That's what I thought." Bear is a brother firefighter and more. When I first arrived at the company the firefighters weren't cruel to me like other female firefighters had to put up with. They just treated me like a little sister or a mascot. I was rarely given anything to do. Just get me this or get me that. On one day in a building with a light smoke condition, we were walking through looking for the source of the smoke. I was there because I couldn't get in any trouble in light smoke. Suddenly everything went south. We had to get out and get out fast. We had walked through a series of doors and we really didn't know the way out. I knew though. Bear said lead the way. We got out safely. After that Bear let be known that I was a firefighter and should be treated so. Not as a little sister but a sister firefighter.**

* * *

_Rescue Three to Manhattan. On your frequency. **7:14**_

_Marine One to Manhattan K._

_ Marine One._

_Be advised we're responding in the river for water supply. You have visible flames from this side of the building. _

_ Ten-four. Incoming units be advised visible flames from the side of the building. **7:25**_

_Rescue Four to Manhattan K._

_ Rescue Four._

_Rescue Four's responding. On your frequency. _

_ Ten-four __**8:23**_

* * *

**I start to think about my boyfriend, Peeta. Normally he'd be in the area at work but he is with another lawyer at the courthouse in White Plains. After graduating Law school he got a job working for one of the cities biggest firms. He has a real future with the firm. Not bad for the son of the local baker from the little town of Panem in upstate New York. It's not really upstate as compared to Rome or Rochester but it's still 60 miles northwest of the city. We knew each other in grade school and high school. He always had a crush on me. I would always see him catching a glimpse of me. It wasn't til we were sixteen that he got up the nerve to ask me out. It was love at third date. We've been together ever since. Because of our different schedules I haven't seen him in three days.**

* * *

_Battalion Seven._

_ Battalion Seven go with your message._

_What ever it was hit the north side of the building. Fire is venting from at least one floor. Heavy smoke all over the top of the building approximately the ninety something floor K._

_ Ten-four._

_ Manhattan calling Division One K._

_ Division One to Manhattan. Go ahead._

_ Division One. We're receiving reports of people trapped on floor one-zero-six. Numerous people trapped on floor one-zero-six._

_ Ten-four. We have units on the way up now. We're reporting the fire on the seventy-eighth floor. That's unconfirmed at this time. We're going to need the PD to secure the area around the World Trade Center. We have jumpers coming from the world Trade Center upper floors. _

_ Ten-four **9:15**_

Three down, seventy-seven to go. I wonder what we'll find up there. How much is the building damaged? How much time do we have?

_Car Three to Manhattan K._

_ Car Three go._

_Car Three and Car Four are riding together responding down. Transmit a fifth alarm for this box. Get us a staging area chief somewhere on West Street K._

_ Ten-four. A fifth alarm has been transmitted for Box 8087 for number One World Trade Center._

_Forty Charlie to Manhattan._

_ Forty Charlie go._

_Forty Charlie is responding. Be advised that you have all boats available for transport in the river and for the rescue._

_ Ten-four **11:58**_

"What happened?" We're asked by a woman in the stairwell. "A plane accident. Keep walking please."

_Four David to Manhattan._

_ Four David._

_How many rescues do we got here?_

_ At this time you have three rescues K._

_Okay, I want all but one of the here._

_ Ten-four. **12:30**_

_ Box 8087. Reports of smoke eighty-third floor, one-zero-three floor, one-zero-four floor, people trapped on one-zero-six. **13:30**_

_Car Four David to Manhattan._

_ Car Four David._

_Car Four David ten-eighty-four at the World Trade Center. _

_ Car Four David we're getting reports of one-hundred and forth floor backroom thirty people trapped, I also have the hundred and third floor northwest room people trapped, I also have eighty-third floor with people trapped as well._

_ Car Four-David ten-four. **14:15**_

_Car Nine Charlie to Manhattan._

_ Car Nine Charlie._

_Go to Fallback Step Three._

_ Fallback Step Three has been implemented. **14:30**_

_Car Forty Adam to Manhattan._

_ Forty Adam Go._

_Would you relocate the only rescue not responding to the Trade center and put him in Rescue One in Manhattan please._

_ Ten-four. **15:00**_

_ Manhattan to Squad Four-One_

_Squad Four-One_

_ Relocate to Squad One-Eight_

_Squad Four-One ten-four_

_Forty Bravo to Manhattan._

_ Forty Bravo go._

_Could you confirm that Haz-Mat One is responding to the ten-sixty._

_ They've been assigned K._

_Haz-Mat One to Manhattan._

_ Haz-Mat One._

_Yes we're responding. We're just out of the tunnel. Is there a specific route that is set up so emergency vehicles could get through K._

_ Stand-by_

* * *

**When we reach the tenth floor the building shakes. "What the hell is that?" Danny asks. "Has part of the building collapsed?" "No. With this building it'll be all or nothing. It'll pancake down." I replied. "How do you know?" "I studied the design of this building in college." "She has her degree in civil engineering Ya know." Bear adds.**

* * *

_Marine Six to Manhattan urgent. **16:00**_

**9:03 AM**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX  
**

This is a very tough story to write. Transcribing the audio takes time and can be emotionally wrenching. If I'm not timely with an update, please bear with me. I will finish it.


	2. Chapter 2 9:03 AM to 9:30 AM

**9:03AM to 9:30AM**

_Marine Six to Manhattan, urgent._

_ Marine Six go._

_You have a second plane into the other tower of the Trade Center, major fire._

_ Car Four David. Marine Six advising a second plane into the World Trade Center K._

_Marine Six, that's the other tower._

_ That's the second tower of the World Trade center K._

_ All units stand by unless urgent. Manhattan calling Car Four David K._

_Car Four David Manhattan._

_ Be advised that a second plane crashed into the second tower. Be advised that on the eighty- third floor, room eight-three-one-one people trapped. Car Four David acknowledge._

_Car Four David ten-four. **17:25**_

* * *

**When we reach the tenth floor the building shakes. "What the hell is that?" Murph asks. "Has part of the building collapsed?" "No. With this building it'll be all or nothing. It'll pancake down." I replied. "How do you know?" "I studied the design of this building in college." "She has her degree in civil engineering ya know." Bear adds.**

* * *

_Mayday mayday. A second plane hit the tower K_

_ Ten-four._

_Three Adam to Manhattan ._

_ Three Adam K._

_I'm on the FDR Drive. Definitely something hit the second tower approximately two thirds of the way up. You have visible fire showing out there. Suggest to the incident commander Four David to transmit a fifth alarm to Tower Two._

_ Manhattan calling Four David._

_ Manhattan calling Four David._

_ Manhattan calling Four David._

_ Manhattan calling Division One._

_Division One._

_ Division One be advised that Three Adam reports you have a second plane that crashed into the second tower about two thirds of the way up. He recommends that you transmit a fifth alarm for that tower as well._

_Ten-four Manhattan. Go ahead and proceed K._

_ Okay ten-four. **18:29 Floor Eleven**_

* * *

**"Oh you poor boys. Good luck." "Thanks mam. Keep walking please." When we reach the next floor I see a man handing out water. "You guys need?" "Yeah thanks. You better leave the water and start walking." "In a minute. I'm just waiting for the rest of my staff. I'm the fire warden for the floor." "Good, but tell them to hurry."**

* * *

_Field Com to Manhattan._

_ Go ahead Field Com._

_We're ten-eighty-four at this box. Could you do us a favor please and call our bosses downtown and have them secure the MCC and we're located at Broadway and Maiden lane. Have them report the MCC to this location. We do need help here. _

_ The MCC?_

_Yes. The MCC. We have two buildings on fire. **19:25 Floor Twelve**_

_Engine One-Four to Manhattan._

_ Engine One-Four._

_We're Houston and Broadway available for the World Trade Center._

_ Engine One-Four remain in service at this time. Stand by. **19:39 Floor Twelve**_

_Division Three to Manhattan._

_ Division Three_

_Are we assigned to any of these boxes in down at the World Trade center?_

_ Affirmative Division Three, continue in. _

_Ten-four. Call Car Four-David or whoever is on the scene, do they want to institute a recall due to the incident K. _

_Ten-four** 19:58 Floor Thirteen**_

_Division Three to Manhattan._

_ Division Three go ahead._

_Would you give me the box that I'm being assigned to K._

_ Division Three you're going to Two World Trade Center. The box is 9998 K._

_Division Three Ten-four. **20:40 Floor Thirteen**_

_Division One to Manhattan. _

_ Division One go._

_All incoming units to One and Two World Trade Center are to bring additional Scott cylinders with them. **21:20 Floor Fourteen**_

* * *

**"Oh shit. This really sucks." "Let's rest for a minute." We step through the stairwell door onto the floor. You can see through the windows. If it weren't for the paper snowing down you wouldn't know anything had happened. After we drink some water we start again.**

* * *

_All unit stand by unless urgent. All units responding to Box 8087 and 9998, One World Trade Center and Two World Trade center are to bring all additional SCBA bottles to the front of the building as per the Division. **21:42 Floor Fourteen**_

_Four Bravo to Manhattan K._

_ Four Bravo go ahead._

_Have Field Com respond to the front of the American Express building on West Street by orders of Chief Ingraham._

_ Manhattan calling Field Com._

_We got that Manhattan._

_ Ten-four Field Com. Thank you. **22:01 Floor Fifteen**_

_Four Truck to Manhattan._

_ Four Truck go ahead._

_What tower do you want us to respond into? Tower One or Tower Two? K._

_ Four Truck, respond into Two World Trade K._

_Ten-four. **22:40 Floor Fifteen **_

_Division Three to Manhattan_

_ Division Three go with your message._

_I can't pick up the units on the computer that are assigned to my fifth alarm. Have you got them in the computer yet K._

_ They should be on there. Do you want a run down?_

_Let me try just one more time on the computer. I'll get back to you in a few seconds._

_ We're getting on there as fast as we can K. **23:55 Floor Seventeen**_

_Engine Ten to Manhattan._

_ Ten Engine go._

_Inform all units responding in not to part in front of the building. There is debris falling from the building on West or Liberty. They have to stop short of the building either north or south._

_ Ten-four. Units responding in to the World Trade Center, do not pull in front of the building on West or Liberty. **24:30 Floor Seventeen**_

* * *

**Someone comes up behind us." 'Scuse me. How are you guys making out?" "Oh, fine chief." "Good. Be safe." And just like that she takes off. That's Battalion Chief Emma Dever. She's my mentor. She wasn't the first female in the FDNY but she was an early female firefighter in the city. Like me she lives in Orange County and also is a member of her local volunteer fire department. She also comes from a firefighting family. Her father and grandfather were members, she's married to a engine Captain. It's a good thing he's up in the Bronx because she outranks him. I also hear her daughter is on the list.**

* * *

_Division Three to Manhattan._

_ Division Three go ahead._

_The summary is only giving me a few units. You'll have to give it to me over the radio. I'm ready to write._

_ Alright_

_ Engine 211_

_ Ladder 11_

_ Engine 44_

_ Engine 22_

_ Engine 53_

_ Engine 40_

_ Yourself _

_ Battalion 10_

_ Battalion 12_

_ Ladder 16_

_ Ladder 2_

_ Ladder 13_

_ Engine 221_

_ Engine 23_

_ Engine 209_

_ Engine 212_

_ Engine 279_

_ Engine 230_

_ Engine 235_

_ Engine 220_

_ Engine 229_

_ Engine 216_

_ Engine 217_

_ Engine 238_

_ Engine 214_

_ Ladder 12_

_ Ladder 118_

_ Ladder 7_

_ Ladder 24_

_ High Rise 1_

_ Battalion 11_

_Division Three. Is that all the units I got? K._

_ Yes. That's all you got at this time._

_Ten-four. Thank you._

_ Ten-four. **25:57 Floor Nineteen**_

_Car Nine to Manhattan K._

_ Car Nine go ahead._

_Would you advise the Mobile command vehicle to come in on West and Liberty Street K_

_ I've already advised them._

_What's their eta?_

_ Okay I'll find out._

_ Manhattan to Mobile Command Vehicle._

_ Manhattan to Mobile Command Vehicle._

_ Manhattan to Mobile Command Vehicle._

_ Car Nine I'm not able to raise at this time._

_Ten-four Manhattan. Keep trying. **27:40 Floor Twenty**_

* * *

**We're normally a very talkative bunch but we're quiet for a couple of reasons. First, we're surrounded by civilians and we don't think they would appreciate our normal brand of black humor. Second, we're just a little tired. It's a big job walking up these stairs. Third, I think we're just thinking about getting out alive.**

* * *

_Car Three to Manhattan._

_ Car Three go ahead._

_Get a hold of Field Com. We need them on West and Vesey Street. K_

_Field Com to West and Vesey I got that. **28:00 Floor Twenty-One**_

_ Manhattan calling Car Three K._

_Car Three_

_ Are you eighty-four at the box?_

_Yes we're eighty-four at the box. We're at West and Vesey._

_ I've some floor for you to check out._

_Go ahead Manhattan._

_ Car Three in building Two the number eight-two floor, the number eight-eight floor... **30:05 Floor Twenty-Three**_

_Car Four Bravo to Manhattan K._

_ Car Four Bravo go ahead._

_Have Field Com report in front of the Financial District Building on West Street please. It's an urgent request immediately._

_ Ten-four. They're on their way. **31:14 Floor Twenty-Four**_

_Car Nine to Manhattan._

_ Car Nine go ahead K._

_Give me the company identifications that are coming to Two World trade Center. Just read them down._

_ Engine 211_

_ Ladder 11_

_ Engine 44_

_ Engine 22_

_ Engine 53_

_ Engine 40_

_ Division 3..._

_ ...Ladder 21_

_Okay thank you Manhattan_

_ Ten-four **33:20 Floor Twenty-Six**_

* * *

**"Are you okay?" "Just getting a little hot." "Drink some more water." "Thanks Bear." The gear we're wearing works well keeping the heat out in a building on fire. It is also good at keeping the heat in. This is especially uncomfortable in this stifling stairwell without any air movement.**

* * *

_Field Com calling Manhattan K._

_ Field Com go ahead._

_Mixer off._

_ All units in Manhattan stand by for a mixer off message. Go ahead field Com_

_Field Com requesting that you send the Fire Department Chaplain to this location. Mixer on._

_ Ten-four **34:40 Floor Twenty-Eight**_

_ Manhattan to Field Com urgent._

_ Ladder Three's reporting that on the thirty-fifth floor going up on the stairwell, numerous injuries by burns. Field Com received? _

_Field com received. **35:50 Floor Twenty-Nine**_

* * *

**"Oh. Thank God you're here." "How can we help you mam?." "It's my husband. He's having a heart attack." "Go check him out. I'll call it in. Truck One-Seven to bridge command." "Go One-Seven." "We have a medical on the three-zero floor." "Ten-four. Go handle it."**

**"It's Mr. Hirshfeld. He's over here." "I'm not having a heart attack. Relax." "Of course you're having a heart attack. Your chest hurts, you're having trouble breathing and you can't walk. What do you think it is, gas." "I'll be fine." "Help him please. He won't listen to me. Listen to the firemen. Will ya."**

**"Mrs. Hirshfeld why don't you wait over here while we check him out. Everdeen, you and Murph check out the rest of the floor while we do this." "Okay Lew."**

**We start to search the rooms to see if anyone else is on the floor. "I'll check this hall you go that way." "Okay Murph." I walk down the hall and I hear someone calling for help. "Hello, where are you." "In here. The supply room." I walk a few doors down. "Are you in here." "Yes. Get us out. The door's stuck." "Stand back." I take my halligan and put it between the door and the jam and force the door open. "Oh thank god you're her." Standing in front of me are two tall women in three inch heals. They could be super models. "Thanks. You're short for a fireman. Aren't you." "Woman." "What?" "I'm a woman." "Oh." I tell them " You better get out of here. A plane hit the building." "Oh my god." "You might want to put on your flats to go down the stairs." As they walk away I hear "I didn't know there were any girl firefighters." "Who knew."**

**One-Seven Irons to One-Seven." "Go Kat." "I freed two women. They're heading your way." "Ten-four."**

**"I found nothing. You?" "Yeah. Two supermodels." "Yeah, bullshit.":"Grab a couple of cases of water. We'll put them in the stairwells." "Good idea."**

* * *

_Field Com calling Manhattan._

_ Field Com _

_Have MSU activate all their spares, bring all their spares and all spare bottles to the fifth alarm at one World Trade Center. _

_ Field Com Ten-four. **40:30**_

* * *

**When we get back to the others I see that they strapped Mr. Hershfeld to a chair and were preparing to carry him down the thirty flights. "Whats with the water?" I'm asked. "We'll take what we need and leave the rest in the stairwell." "Good."**

* * *

_Attention all units. By orders of the Citywide Tour Commander, all off duty firefighters and fire officers are here by ordered for recall immediately. **41:47**_

* * *

**"One-Seven Truck to bridge command." "Go One-Seven." "We're carrying down a victim. Possible cardiac." "I'm not having a heart attack." "Will you shut up and let then do their jobs." "Ten-four One-seven." These two are a piece of work. They might bicker but they seem to love and care for each other. I hope me and Peeta are together as long as they are.**

* * *

_Engine 317 urgent_

_ Engine 317_

_Be advised, I got someone from the Port Authority says the elevators on the four-four floor don't use them they're about to come down._

_ Number One or Number Two World Trade?_

_Wasn't sure. I'd say go with both._

_ Attention all companies operating the fifth alarm at both World Trade Centers. The Port Authority reports that the elevators on the four-four floors are about to come down. Do not use the elevators. Field Com received that urgent._

_Ten-four. **44:31 Floor Twenty-Nine**_

* * *

**Now we start the long march down. "Kat. You walk with Mrs. Hirshfeld." "Kat? What is that short for? "Katniss." "Katniss. What a pretty name and you're a girl. With all the excitement I didn't realize you were a girl." "Yes mam. I get that a lot." "I have a son about your age. I think I'll introduce you to him when we get out of here. He's an accountant. Hey Harry she'd be nice with Jacob. Don't ya think?" "Yes Edna. Very nice." "I don't have the heart to tell her I'm seeing someone. Oh, Peeta, I'll give anything to get out of here alive and look into those big blue eyes again.**

_**9:30 AM**_

* * *

If you want a glossary published send me a note. I could not have a story without Emma. She has been in all my stories. Visit her. Thanks for the PMs. They mean a lot. Please review and if you want to add a September 11 memory or a firefighting story to the reviews, please do. I'm very pleased with the international views of the story. Thanks.**  
**


	3. Chapter 3 9:30 AM to 9:59 AM

**Part Three 09:30 to 09:59**

**9:30 AM**

_Engine 317 urgent_

_ Engine 317_

_Be advised, I got someone from the Port Authority says the elevators on the four-four floor don't use them they're about to come down._

_ Number One or Number Two world Trade?_

_Wasn't sure. I'd say go with both._

_ Attention all companies operating the fifth alarm at both World Trade Centers. The Port Authority reports that the elevators on the four-four floors are about to come down. Do not use the elevators. Field Com received that urgent._

_Ten-four. **44:31 Floor Twenty-Nine**_

* * *

"**Mrs. Hirshfeld, what were you doing here this morning?" "We were here to see our lawyer. We're buying a laundromat." "Oh you decided to go into the laundry business." "We're already in it. We now own twenty. Well it will be twenty when we reschedule the closing. Hey Harry, we'll have to reschedule the closing when you get out of the hospital." "No just have the lawyer come to us. That's why we pay him." "We also own five dry-cleaners and two car washes. Hey boys one of our car washes is in the West Village. We'll give you free car washes for life." "That the sort of incentive I need. Let's go."**

* * *

_ Manhattan to Field Com K._

_ Manhattan to Field Com K._

_Field Com. Go ahead Manhattan._

_ Okay Field Com, are you ready to write? I've got floors for you to check in both Building One and Building Two. It's everything we got up to now._

_Give me Building One. _

_ Okay Building One_

_ Nine-two floor_

_ The hundred and sixth floor_

_ The eighty-ninth floor_

_ Hundred and fourth floor_

_ The hundredth floor, northwest corner_

_ The eight-eight floor _

_ The eight-two floor east-side_

_ The hundred and fifth floor_

_ The sixty-eighth floor_

_ Hundred and sixth floor, north-west_

_ Hundred and third floor, room one-zero-three_

_ Eighty-third floor, room eight-three-one-one_

_ Let me know when your ready for Building Two_

_Proceed with Building Two_

_ The eighty-second floor, west-side_

_ The eighty-eight floor_

_ Eighty-ninth floor_

_ Seventy-third floor, west-side_

_ Hundred and fifth floor, east-side_

_ Hundred and fourth floor, east-side_

_ Forty-seventh floor_

_ Seventy-third floor, west office_

_ Eighty-third floor, room eight-three-one-five_

_ Eightieth floor_

_ That's everything we got at this time._

_Field Com received **47:00 Floor Twenty-Eight**_

* * *

"**We run it with my two sons. Jacob runs the financial part and Aaron runs the day to day operations." "A real family business." "Now whats a nice girl like you doing this for?" "I guess you could say it's a family business."**

* * *

_ Attention all units. By orders of the Citywide Tour Commander, all off duty firefighters and fire officers are here by ordered for recall immediately. **47:30 Floor Twenty-Eight**_

* * *

"**Anyone special dear?" "Yes, someone very special." "Married?" "No not yet." "What are you waiting for? Does he have cold feet? If he doesn't come around you find someone new." "No, I'm afraid it is me that's reluctant."**

* * *

_Mask Service Unit to Manhattan_

_ Mask Service Unit_

_Ten-eighty-four 48:25_

_ Mask Service Ten-Four **48:30 Floor Twenty-Seven**_

* * *

**I know Peeta wants to get married but he hasn't asked me. I think he senses my reluctance. I don't know why I'm like that. My parents had a good marriage. I love him with all my heart. Our sex life is hot. It must just be how my brain is wired.**

* * *

_Squad Four-One to Manhattan_

_ Squad Four-One_

_We're in Squad Eighteen's response area. Do you want us to respond._

_ Squad Four-One at this time respond to Tower Two. _

_Ten-four responding. **48:40 Floor Twenty-Seven**_

* * *

"**You boys back there. You married?" "The answers come fast. Jonsie says "Yes and I really want to get home to see them." "Children?" "Yeah, two boys." "Good for you. You'll see them tonight."**

**Lew says no. "A good looking man like you." "Lew is married to his boat." We have a little laugh.**

"**And you Mr. Big?" Bear shakes his head. "We're on the next generation already. Second grandchild is due in the winter." "Good for you. Enjoy the little ones."**

"**What about you two back there?" Bobby answers "No. We're not ready yet." "Ready, schmeady you have them while you can."**

"**What about you?" "No, confirmed bachelor." "There's no such thing. There's someone for everyone."**

**Mrs. Hirshfeld has an opinion on everything. It's good, it helps relieve the tension.  
**

* * *

_Car Nine to Manhattan._

_ Car Nine._

_By orders of Chief Barbara we want a second alarm assignment from Brooklyn to respond to Albany and West Street through the Brooklyn Battery Tunnel, no other route to report to Chief Barbara at that location. When you get the IDs of the companies send them to me. _

_ Car Nine ten-four. **49:13 Floor Twenty-Seven**_

_Rescue-Five to Manhattan_

_ Rescue-Five_

_Ten-eight on your frequency_

_ Rescue-Five ten-four. Make yourself available **50:11 Floor Twenty-Six**_

* * *

"**Dear. Was your father a firefighter?" "Yes." "He must be very proud of you." "Yes he is."**

_ Manhattan to rescue-Five._

_We're ten-eight on your frequency in Manhattan._

_ Rescue-Five respond to One World Trade Center._

_Rescue-Five ten-four. **50:27 Floor Twenty-Six**_

* * *

**I lied before. Peeta and I didn't date after our freshman year in college. He went north to SUNY Albany and I went to Brooklyn POLY. The time away was too much for our relationship and to be honest with you I drifted. Drifted into someone else's arms. The arms of my childhood friend Gale. He was working in the city at the time for an electrical contractor. And Manhattan is a lot closer to Brooklyn than Albany. We had so much in common, both our fathers had died together, we loved to hunt and we were both members of the Panem Volunteer Fire Department. Our relationship was sexy and passionate. He spent many a night in my dorm room. But there was a problem, we were too much alike. Too fiery, too impulsive and too angry. The anger that had built up inside us since the death of our fathers was too much. We broke up by the summer of my sophomore year.**

**The summer was unbearable. We saw each other at the firehouse all the time. The only time we spoke was when we were on a job. It was awkward seeing Peeta also. He had been so nice and I was such an asshole.**

**It all changed again when Gale started dating my best friend Madge. I thought that I would lose Madge as a friend. But Madge did something to him. Not on purpose, she was just being herself. Gale calmed down and matured. Okay, I matured also. One day I was at a party talking to Madge and Gale walked over. I was all ready to leave to avoid a confrontation. Just then he started to talk to me like nothing happened. Like the last two years never happened. From then on we've all been friends. Madge my best girlfriend and my best guy friend.**

**Then one day after work I walked into Stewart's and literally walked into Peeta. My tea spilled all over him. After realizing who we just ran into, we fumbled for words and laughed. After trying to clean himself off he asked me out for a drink. I said yes. I thought he wanted to go home and change first but I don't think he wanted to take a chance of me not showing so we went to Finnegan's and had a nice evening. We talked and he sat there, wet pants and all.**

**We've been together ever since_. _**

**Right now all I want to do is get home to Peeta._  
_**

* * *

_ Nine-David to Car-Nine_

_Nine-David K_

_ Ready to write Steve?_

_Nine-David go ahead._

_ Engine 240, _

_ Engine 201_

_ Engine 249_

_ Engine 278_

_ Engine 281_

_ Engine 228_

_ Engine 219_

_ Engine 280_

_ Your four truck companies will be 102, 119, 114, 113. Three chiefs I gave you would be the 32, the 41 and the 42 all coming through he Battery Tunnel. I'm not identifying any FAST truck. If you want a fifth truck let me know._

_That's a negative. **55:30 Floor Twenty-Four**_

* * *

**A couple of NYPD ESU officers come into the stairway. New York City is blessed to have two qualified rescue departments. The Fire Department and the NYPD's Emergency Services Unit. It's also been a curse at times. Police and firefighters fighting to see who would extricate someone from a car accident. Today though, these men are my brothers. "How you guys doing?" "Fine." "Do you need help?" "No. We're okay." "Okay. We have some more floors still to check out." "Good Luck." "You too."**

* * *

_By orders of Chief Ganci, transmit a fifth alarm. Have the additional fifth alarm proceed to West and Vesey._

_ Ten-four. **57:41 Floor Twenty-Two**_

* * *

"**Let's switch off people carrying Harry." They switch off the carriers. Lew doesn't even consider me for the job. I don't argue with him.**

* * *

_ Manhattan to Car-Nine._

_Car-Nine K._

_ Car-Nine be advised the third fifth alarm for Box 2033 is going to be transmitted. I have thirteen engines so far, six trucks and three battalions are responding from various staging points. Are you ready to write?_

_Go ahead Manhattan._

_ Engine 258, 259, 325, 262, 312, 261, 260, 68, 35, 50, 64, 94 and 83. I gave you three chiefs, the 45, the 46 and the 49. I owe you seven more engines, we're in the process._

_Thank you Manhattan._

_ That box is 2033 Steve. **1:07:50 Floor Seventeen**_

_ Manhattan to Field Com urgent._

_Proceed Manhattan._

_ Tower Number Two nineteenth floor firefighter down._

_Field Com received. **1:08:04 Floor Seventeen**_

* * *

**The building started to rumble. I've never been in an earthquake but this is what I think it would it would be like. "Okay miss engineer. What the fuck was that?" Murph asks excitedly. "Whatever it was it didn't happen here." "She's right let's pick it up." "Harry did you feel that?" "Yes of course I did I'm right next to you."**

**09:59 AM**

* * *

I was so pleased by the amount of views and the amount of international visitors I wrote another chapter quickly.**  
**


	4. Chapter 4 9:59 AM to 10:28 AM

**9:59 AM to 10:28 AM**

**The building started to rumble. I've never been in an earthquake but this is what I think it would it would be like. "Okay miss engineer. What the fuck was that?" Murph asks excitedly. "Whatever it was it didn't happen here." "She's right let's pick it up." "Harry did you feel that." "Yes of course I did I'm right next to you."**

_Manhattan calling Field Com K._

_! #$%^&*()_

_ Manhattan Calling Field Com K._

_! #$%^&*()_

_ Manhattan Calling Field Com K._

_Marine Three to Manhattan urgent._

_ Go ahead K_

_One of the building has partially collapsed in the whole entire are K._

_ Unit transmitting the urgent identify._

_Marine Three. A major collapse in one of the towers._

_ Which tower K._

_Tower Two Tower Two._

_The South Tower Major Collapse._

_ Ten-four. **1:15:30 Floor Sixteen**_

"**You said your father was a fireman." **

"**Yes." **

"**Is he still working?" **

"**No he died on the job."**

"**Oh dear. I'm sorry. How old were you?"**

**"I was eleven, my sister was seven."  
**

**"That's too bad growing up without your father. I can't imagine my boys growing up without their father."  
**

**"Thanks Mrs. Hirshfeld."  
**

**"Your welcome dear."  
**

_ Manhattan to Field Com._

_ Manhattan to Field Com._

_ Manhattan to Field Com._

_ Manhattan to Field Com._

_Marine Six to Manhattan urgent._

_ Marine Six._

_Tower Two has had a major explosion and what appears to be a complete collapse surrounding the entire area._

_ Marine Six ten-four. We were notified K._

_ Manhattan to Field Com._

_ Manhattan to Field Com. **1:16:19 Floor Sixteen**_

**The day stands out like it was yesterday. It was late August and it was beautiful and clear, just like today. Prim and I were playing next door at my friend Madge's house when I saw a fire chief's car drive up. I've seen PVFD cars around but never a city car. Out came a chief, a chaplain and our parish priest. I was about to run when someone from behind picks me up and took me in her arms. It was my Mrs. Undersee, she took me in the house, she knew what this meant. I cried and wouldn't let go of her.**

**My mom eventually came next door and took Prim and me in her arms and explained that Daddy wasn't coming home tonight. That he was killed in a fire. We all cried together for what seemed like hours.**

**The following days went on forever. The wake the first night was for friends and family. Mom in her black dress, me in my blue dress and Prim in her blue jumper. Although Prim kinda knew what was going on she didn't fully comprehend the situation. She played with the cousins during the three nights of grieving. I, on the other hand, knew what was going on.**

**The second night was the firematic services. Hundreds of firefighters from the city and locals from the around the county. An honor guard of two firefighters stood guard at the coffin with chrome plated ceremonial pike poles. On one side the American flag and on the other was shared by the FDNY and the PVFD flags.**

**We sat there as firefighter after firefighter in their Class A uniforms gave a final salute. Some, who knew my mother would give their condolences personally. **

**On the day of the funeral we were escorted into the church by the chiefs. The Chief of the Department escorted my mom. The Chief of Operations escorted me and my sister. Another chief escorted Nan and Pop-Pop. Pop-Pop was also dressed in his Class A uniform.**

**The Mayor, the Chief and others spoke about my father. His service to the city, the community and his family. It was hard but I held in my tears.**

**After the mass we went to the cemetery. The procession was lead by the honor guard then the pipe and drum corp. A lone drummer setting the step with his drum. That was followed by a decommissioned engine used as a caisson carrying his body. We were in the next car. Other cars followed. It was what was behind the cars that stood out. Fire apparatus for as far as I could see. From the city, from Long Island, from the Hudson Valley, from the county. I even saw some from Jersey, Connecticut and Pennsylvania. All there to mourn the loss of a firefighter they had not ever met. Also to celebrate his life.**

**At the cemetery they played taps on a bugle and Amazing Grace on the pipes. My mom was given the flag, I was given his FDNY helmet and Prim was given his PVFD helmet. Those items along with his medals, badges and other mementos are on display in my moms house.**

**Whenever I see them I can feel him in me.**

**I feel him now, leading me to safety.  
**

_ Manhattan to Field Com K._

_Engine Two-Forty to Manhattan._

_ Two-Forty,_

_There's been a major collapse. Everybody had to run._

_ Ten-four. We notified them of the collapse._

_Everyone had to run. I don't know if the Field Com unit is available. **1:18:45 Floor Fourteen**_

_**Can anybody hear me?**_

_ Go ahead._

_**I'm a civilian trapped in one of your fire trucks...underneath the collapse that just happened.**_

_Stand by there's people close to you._

_**I can't breath much longer...Save me... I'm in the cab of your truck.**_

_ Okay. Person transmitting the mayday, where are you K?_

_**I just told you. If you look at the World Trade Center, there's the North Pedestrian Bridge, I think it collapsed when that partial building just collapsed... I was on the street...I don't have much air...Please help me.**_

_I copy that. I'm going to go look for him._

_ Ten-four. Manhattan to Field Com urgent K._

_**I can barely breath. Please send somebody.**_

_ Okay. Person calling for help. You need to calm down and relax. Stand by, we do have someone on the way. Stay off the air, we do have someone on the way over to you. Remain calm. Ten- four?_

_**Ten-four. I'm in the cab of the truck.**_

_ Ten-four. We do have people on the way over there. **1:18:55 Floor Fourteen**_

_ Manhattan to Field Com urgent K._

_ Manhattan to Field Com urgent._

_! #$%^&*()_

_ Manhattan to Field Com._

_! #Field$%^&*()_

_ Field Com go._

_ Manhattan to Division One-One._

_! #$%^&*()_

_ Any other unit calling Manhattan._

_! #$%^&*()_

_ Manhattan to Field Com K._

_**George have them mobilize the Army! We need the Army in Manhattan!**_

_ All units stand by. Everybody try to calm down._

_ Manhattan to Field Com K._

_ Okay Manhattan to Division...Manhattan to eh...Manhattan to...Manhattan to Car Nine urgent._

_ Manhattan to Car Nine urgent._

_ Manhattan to any unit operating at the fifth alarm, Tower number Two, any unit K._

_ Any unit operating at the collapse. Contact Manhattan forth with._

_Three-Three Bravo to Manhattan._

_ Car Three-Three Bravo. We understand there's been a collapse. Can you give us some kind of report K._

_! #$%^&*() **1:21:00 Floor Twelve**_

"**Guys we need to step it up. I don't know how much time we have."**

**They move as fast as they can but coordinating four large men in a stairwell carrying a victim in a makeshift stairchair is difficult. All I can do is lead the way with Mrs. Hirshfeld.  
**

_ Manhattan to any unit operating at Two World Trade Center._

_ Manhattan to any unit at Two World Trade Center urgent._

_! #$%^&*()_

_I'm EMS MOS at Ladder Fifteen._

_ I want you to go to the nearest Chief. Fire Department Chief. Have him come to the radio forth with. If you find anybody with a white hat get them to the radio I need a report to find out what else I can send to him._

_! #$%^&*()  
_

_ All units stand by. Is there a Staff Chief or Battalion Chief trying to call Manhattan?_

…. _they're starting to come out now._

_ What other unit calling Manhattan?_

_ What other unit calling Manhattan?_

_Engine Two-Three-One. I'm at the World Trade Center. Do you want me to relay a message?_

_ Yes, I want you find a Chief Officer and have him come to this radio so I can find out what additional help I can send him. You have three fifth alarm assignments and a second alarm assignment either at the scene or responding. Let me know whose in command there at this moment._

_Two-Three-One ten-four._

_ Do that forth with. **1:23:10 Floor Eleven**_

"**Attention all units. Evacuate immediately. Evacuate the area immediately."**

"**Oh crap, that ain't good let's hurry."**

"**Truck Seventeen on floor eleven evacuating with a victim."**

"**No answer back. Shit."**

_! #$%^&*()! # $%^&*()! # $%^&*()! #$ %^&*()_

_ All units stand by. Please stand by._

_ What unit calling?_

_Four-Charlie._

_ Four-Charlie go.  
_

_The operations post is moving out to West Street. The command post will be moved out to West Street. They are moving completely out to West Street._

_ Okay, the command post is being consolidated on West Street. Is that correct?_

_That's correct. I'm in contact with Commissioner Feehan._

_ Okay. Ten-four **1:24:42 Floor Ten **_

_Fire Marshall Squad Two-Eight to Manhattan._

_ Go ahead Two-Eight_

_We're moving some people...to the Chase Bank at Broadway...we're setting up an ad-hock emergency post with EMS personnel, we can use more people, The place is filling up with injured._

_ Ten-four. We have multiple units on the way in K._

_Ten-four. **1:25:05 Floor Ten **_

"**Harry, how are you feeling?"**

"**Fine, just keep walking."**

_Engine Two-Two-Eight to Manhattan K._

_ Engine Two-Two-Eight._

_Would you inform all the units responding on the second that the dust cloud has subsided and units can come through the tunnel. It's safe to proceed. Are there any further instructions for Two-Two-Eight at this time? K._

_ Proceed into the command post at West Street and Albany and stand by for instructions there._

_Engine Two-Two-Eight ten-four._

_ All units proceeding through the Brooklyn Battery Tunnel, the dust cloud has subsided and it is safe to proceed to West and Albany for Box Fifty. **1:30:20 Floor Six **_

**Oh God I hope Gale is safe. I don't know what Madge will do without him. And with the baby due soon. I remember the day Gale announced that they were going to have a baby. He was off ****the wall happy. They asked me to be the Godmother. They hadn't picked a Godfather when over the summer at a BBQ Gale and Peeta had a nice long talk. Gale then asked him to be the Godfather. It was a big surprise to me. They hadn't been that close but they clicked and then became friends.**

_ Any unit operating at Two World Trade Center._

_ Any unit operating at Two World Trade Center urgent._

_ Any unit at Two World Trade Center urgent._

_ Engine Two-Two-Eight._

_ Engine Two-Two-Eight K._

_Engine Two-Two-Eight_

_ Two-Two-Eight, Is it possible you can get over to the Marriott Hotel. Firefighters trapped._

_Where are they trapped K?_

_ In the bell area._

_Forty-Charlie urgent._

_ Forty-Charlie go.  
_

_We're in the Marriott now waiting to evacuate those individuals now K. _

_ Ten-four. **1:35:00 Floor Three **_

_**"**_**So dear, tell me about your young man."****  
**

**I take my helmet off and take out two photos. I look at the one of me, Prim, Mom and my Father and I show Mrs. Hirshfeld the one of Peeta.  
**

**"Oh he's a good looking young man. You'll see him soon."  
**

**Oh God I hope so.**_**  
**_

_ Nine-David to Mobile Command Vehicle._

_Mobile Command Vehicle_

_ Are you at the scene?_

_Right now they have us by the Downtown Athletic Club on West Street._

_ Get me a status report on Car-Nine and all the other units that were in that area. And get them back to me please._

_Ten-four Nine-Davis. As soon as possible._

_ Ten-Four. **1:36:21 Floor Two **_

_Forty-Charlie Manhattan_

_ Forty-Charlie_

_I don't know what you gotta do, but I want all the rescue firefighters available from home to report K._

_ We have been broadcasting that K._

_We need all the help we can get._

_ Ten-four. We have multiple units on the way in now. **1:36:59 Floor Two **_

"**Oh thank God, the lobby. Shit, which way do we go?"**

"**I don't know."**

"**HEY! HEY! Do you guys know which way to go?"**

"**Yeah. Follow us."**

**We follow a couple of PA cops to the exit. I see daylight. Thank God.**

**The cops hold open the doors for us and we bolt through, sprint to the left and then a right up West Street. I go into the street and look up. Damn "Guys the South Tower is gone."  
**

**"What do you mean gone."  
**

**"Gone. It must have collapsed."  
**

**"Let's move before the other one goes too."  
**

_Mobile Command Center to Manhattan K._

_ Mobile Command Center._

_Be advised that Mobile Command Center is set up in front of Pier Eight. I have Engine Two-Zero-Nine with me. Also Doctor Brazant and Supervising Fire Marshal Burns. I have no radio contact with anybody at this time. As soon as I get something I'll let you know. **1:42:00 In the Street**_

**The rumbling started and then the wind and dust.**

**10:28:22**

* * *

A/N I'm very happy with the amount of views _FireGirl_ has gotten. Thanks much. reviews would be appreciated. I'm also excited by the amount of international readers.

I have received some very personal PMs with people's September Eleventh stories. Thank you for sharing.

* * *

For those reading my other stories, _Emma's Games_ Chapter Five went up and Chapter Two of _The Wedding_ is up.

Also, the little story The Book Dungeon will stay up for the rest of October.

Thanks


	5. Part Five 10:28 to 16:00

**10:28:22**

**The rumbling started and then the wind and dust.**

"**IN HERE. IN HERE."**

**I look to the right and see some firefighters steering us inside. We go in and close the door. It becomes pitch black outside.**

"**Harry we made it!"**

"**I know we made it. I'm sitting right next to you."**

_Three-Three to Manhattan urgent._

_ Three-Three._

_The other tower just collapsed. Major collapse, major collapse._

_ Ten-four on your urgent. **1:42:30**_

_The World Trade center has collapsed. Building Two has collapsed. K._

**Oh God. Tower Two collapsed. My God, all the people that were still inside are gone. They're all gone.**

_Urgent. Urgent._

_ Unit calling urgent K._

_Everybody get out. We had a collapse of the second tower. Everybody's running from there...Here it comes, get in, get in._

_Ten-four.** 1:43:18**_

"**Is everyone alight?" Asks Lew.**

"**I wish I had some water to wash the crap off my face. I also have something in my eye.**

**Everyone responds yes. "Harry?" **

"**The pain has gotten worse. But what would you expect."**

"**Mrs. Hirshfeld."**

"**Okay." As she grabs Harry's hand.**

_ Attention all units. We're receiving reports of Number One and Number Two World Trade Center collapse. 98:40_

_ Manhattan announcing. Any Division or any Staff Chief at the scene of the World Trade Center K._

_Any Staff Chief or any Division Chief at the scene of the World Trade Center K. **1:49:00**_

"**Seventeen Truck to Command."**

"**Seventeen Truck to Command."**

"**Nothing. We have to find a bus for Harry."**

"**I'll stay here with Booby and the Hirshfeld's. You guys pair up and search for a bus."**

_Mobile Command Center to Manhattan K._

_ Mobile Command Center. What chief do you have there?_

_Negative on any chief. We're all alone. The second building came down, I can't see and we don't have any contact with anybody at this time._

_Ten-four.** 1:50:32**_

_Division Six acting Division One. K._

_ Division Six acting K._

_I'm in Division One's area, do you want me to respond down to the scene? K._

_ Division Six that's a ten-four, stand by._

_ Manhattan to Division Six._

_Division Six acting Division One. I'm on the West Side heading down to the World Trade Center now._

_ You'll respond down to the World Trade Center. You'll maintain radio communications and advise Manhattan dispatch exactly what's going on. We are unable to contact anybody at the scene._

_Ten-four **1:51:21**_

_This is Battalion Four-Alpha. We have dozens of firemen at the bulkhead of the Hudson River. We have medical emergencies. We have EMS treating possible heart attack. We're in the process of a roll call._

_ Ten-four **1:51:50**_

_ Mobile Command Center_

_Stand by Manhattan **1:52:00**_

_Four-Alpha to Manhattan K._

_ Four-Alpha_

_We have a medical emergency. Possible heart attack, fireman. We're at the bulkhead. Requesting oxygen. Any unit hearing me come to the bulkhead on the Hudson River side of the World Trade Center._

_ Ten-four._

_Who needs the oxygen?_

_ They are on the bulkhead on the Hudson River K. **1:52:54**_

_Car Five. I understand that the command post has been moved north of Vesey. I'm going to West and Chambers and see if I can find Chief Nigro._

_ Car Five ten-four. **1:54:35**_

_Division One acting to Manhattan._

_ Division One._

_Everything south of the Brooklyn Bridge is in a dust cloud. No visibility, people all over the street. Travel is near impossible._

_ Ten-four **1:54:53**_

"**Okay Lew." I leave with Bear and start to walk north. It's pitch black with visibility measured in feet. Jonsie and Murph continue going north and we make a right on Murray Street. We see an EMS boss and he tells us where an ambulance is stationed.**

"**Irons to Seventeen Truck."**

"**Seventeen on."**

"**There is a bus at Murray and Greenwich K."**

"**Ten-four."**

"**Do you need us to come back to help carry?"**

"**Negative. We have help here."**

"**Seventeen OV."**

"**Seventeen OV on."**

"**Meet us at Murray and Greenwich."**

"**Ten-four."**

_Division One._

_ Division One._

_Broadway Vesey Street heavy debris. A huge dust cloud. People all around. We have not gotten to the scene yet. **1:55:00**_

_Battalion Four-Alpha. We have boats from New York Waterways evacuating people to hospitals in Jersey City. I am keeping a list and at least one fireman taken their already._

_ Ten-four. **1:55:36**_

_Division One acting to Manhattan. The command post is going to be set up at Park Row south of City Hall at Vesey Street. _

_ Ten-four._

_Have incoming fire department units report to this location and stage on Park Row._

_ Ten-four._

_Access is...FDR is clear. Use extreme caution. Traffic is going the wrong way._

_Division ten-four. **2:01:54**_

**When we get to the ambulance I tell the medic that we're bringing a cardiac to him. They are treating some patients and call for additional assistance.**

"**Can you look at my eye. I've got something in it."**

**He looks in my eye. "Yeah. There's something in there. We've run out of supplies. I don't have anything to flush that out with. There are ambulances on West Broadway."**

"**Thanks."**

_Car Five. Have you been in contact with car Three or car Four._

_ Negative K. **2:02:00**_

_Two-Four mayday._

_ Two-Four go._

_I have two members trapped. I can't tell the command post. In the promenade between the two towers._

_** 2:02:45**_

**I can see them carrying Harry up the block now. Visibility has improved and I can see another ambulance roll up to transport him.**

**They lift Harry onto the stretcher and put him in the ambulance to access him.**

"**Bye Harry." "Feel better." "Good luck."**

"**Thank you gentlemen for everything." She turns to me "Thank you Katniss. And you make it home to see that young man of yours."**

"**I will Ma'am. Good bye." **

"**And remember. Free carwashes for all of you."**

**She gets into the ambulance and it drives off.**

"**Lew. I've got something in my eye. I'm going over to West Broadway to get it looked at."**

"**Okay. We're going to try to find command. Bear go with her."**

"**Okay Lew."**

_Three-Three urgent._

_ Engine Three-Three go_

_It appears that we have lost water pressure in Lower Manhattan. Can you have Marine One respond to Vesey Street for water supply._

_ Ten-four_

_Marine company responding to Vesey Street. **2:04:17**_

_Marine Division urgent._

_ Go unit calling urgent._

_We have numerous people trapped, we need a hand to get them out. K._

_ Where are you?_

_I'm four feet under. I really don't know._

_ Where were you operating?_

_West Side K._

_ Tower One or Tower Two._

_One._

_ Calling the Mobile Command Vehicle._

_Mobile Command K._

_ I have a report of members trapped on the west side of Tower One under debris. They're requesting urgent help._

_Ten-four. We'll contact Car Five. **2:07:09**_

_Marine One responding. We have injured people on board we'll have to transport to another boat._

_Ten-four Marine One.** 2:09:30**_

**We're silent as we walk along the street. The people we pass are also silent and they have a look of shock on their face. The area looks like a war zone. Debris and garbage is everywhere. Tons of paper and dust. **

"**You know Bear. I think..." I don't hear him walking anymore. I turn around and I see Bear slumping against the wall slowly falling to the ground.**

"**Bear. Bear. What's wrong." I run over to him.**

"**My chest." He slumps and his breathing is labored.**

"**MAYDAY. MAYDAY."**

"**GO MAYDAY IDENTIFY."**

"**This is Seventeen Irons. Firefighter down. Cardiac. We're on Murray east of Greenwich. K."**

"**We're sending help. K."**

**I help Bear to the ground. I pull his helmet off and open his jacket. He's able to help me pull his right arm out of his jacket. His left arm is too weak.**

**I see a car driving up with lights and sirens. I stand, go to the curb and wave. Visibility is still low. It's a chiefs car. A chief gets out with an O2 kit and we set it up and put the mask over Bear's face. I see an ambulance coming down the street in reverse. When they roll up, two medics get out. One comes up to us and the other starts to get the gear.**

**Bear is grimacing in pain. "What's your name?" Bear tries to answer. The medic looks to me. "His name is Bear." **

"**Excuse me?" **

"**I'm sorry. Thomas O'Connell."**

"**Bear I'm going to..." the medic explains what he is going to do.**

**I walk to the ambulance to help get the stretcher out. The chief called for extra help lifting him. They've hooked up an EKG and a Pulseox to his finger. I'm not a paramedic but even I can see the EKG is not right.**

**We roll him onto a back board and then six of us lift him onto the stretcher. Then put him in the ambulance. I go to grab all the gear. "Firefighter leave all this and go with O'Connell." **

"**Yes sir."**

**He asks "What hospital?"**

**The medic says "St. Vincent's."**

**We drive off slowly at first because of low visibility. When we clear the dust cloud we speed up and head north to Greenwich Village where St. Vincent's is located. I'm sitting in the front seat and I peak through the door and I see him being worked on. **

**When we get to the hospital we roll him to a treatment room. A nurse catches me before I can go in. "You can't go in." "But I..." "Please come with me. I need some info."**

"**What's his name?"**

"**Thomas O'Connell."**

"**What Company?"**

"**Ladder Truck Seventeen."**

"**Thanks. I'll call the Fire Department... What's wrong with your eye."**

"**Oh. I forgot all about it. I got something in it."**

"**Come with me. Stop blinking. You'll scratch the eye."**

_Calling Mobile Command Vehicle._

_Mobile Command._

_ Be advised. I have a third alarm assignment sitting in Brooklyn. Find out from the staff chief where he wants them. _

_Alright ten-four. **2:15:50**_

_Command Post to Dispatcher._

_ Command Post._

_We've moved the Command Post to Broadway and Vesey._

_ Ten-four_

_ Mobile Command._

_ Mobile Command._

_Mobile Command's on._

_ Call Car Three or Car Five and inform them the Command Post has been moved to Broadway and Vesey._

_I have Chief Nigro in the vehicle right now._

_Ten-four.** 2:17:30**_

**She leads me into a treatment room and I wait to be looked at. I don't like just sitting here. With nothing to do all I think about are the people that have died. I hear the news on a radio and the scope of today is revealed to me. Two planes into the World Trade Center, one into the Pentagon and another down in Pennsylvania.**

**Part of the Pentagon has collapsed. U.S. airspace has been closed, New York's election has been canceled. The Sears Tower in Chicago has been evacuated. All bridges and tunnels into Manhattan has been closed. **

**They replay the President's remarks_ "Today, we've had a national tragedy,_ _Two airplanes... have crashed... into the World Trade Center... in an apparent terrorist attack on our country..."_**

**The news is also reporting that ****Osama bin Laden was involved. Washington is being evacuated and the Mayor has ordered the evacuation of Lower Manhattan. **

_ Calling Division One acting_

_Division One acting_

_ We have a third alarm assignment at the Brooklyn Bridge. Do you want them?_

_Yes. Send them to Broadway and Vesey._

_ All units that are staging at the Brooklyn Bridge._

_This is the Four-Two Battalion. We are on Chambers between Church and the bridge. Are you redirecting us?_

_ Yes. You're to take the whole third alarm assignment to Broadway and Vesey and meet up with Division Six and he will give you further instructions._

_Four-Two ten-four.** 2:19:16**_

**11:00:00 AM**

**A doctor comes in to examine me "Good morning firefighter. What's your name."**

"**Katniss Everdeen. Seventeen truck."**

"**Is there anything else wrong besides your eye?"  
**

**"No."**

**"Were you downtown?"  
**

**"Yes."  
**

**"Awful. Just awful."  
**

**"You must be busy with all the patients."  
**

**"Not as many as we thought we would get."  
**

**The doctor instructs a nurse to flush my eye. She leans me back over a tray and starts running water over my eye.**

_ All Brooklyn units that are responding. You're being redirected to Broadway and Vesey as per Car Four- Adam._

_Brooklyn to Manhattan urgent._

_ Brooklyn go._

_I have a report of a bomb in the Brooklyn Battery Tunnel. Advise all units to stay out of the tunnel until this is cleared up by the PD._

_ Ten-four._

_ Attention all units. You are to avoid the Brooklyn Battery Tunnel. We have a report of a bomb in the tunnel. **2:31:42**_

_Mobile Command to Manhattan._

_ Mobile Command go._

_Be advised that Chief Nigro is making his way to West and Vesey and has ordered Mobile Command to remain at Battery and West. **2:33:37**_

_Brooklyn to Manhattan._

_ Brooklyn go._

_We have a number of fully loaded city buses. Do you want them to respond in?_

_ Stand-by_

_ Mobile Command ._

_Mobile Command on._

_ We have several busloads of firefighters on the Brooklyn Bridge. Find out where you want them._

_Ten-four Manhattan. **2:35:55**_

"**Okay Miss Everdeen. We're finished." She hands me a towel to wipe my face. The doctor comes in again to examine my eye one more time. "Your eye is fine. I don't see any damage."**

_ Manhattan to Brooklyn._

_Brooklyn._

_ Have those busloads of firefighters stand fast and wait for further instructions. **2:39:41**_

_Car Three-Two Car Three-Three calling Manhattan K._

_ Car Three-Three K._

_Car Three-Two and Three-Three are in vehicle. Both medical officers are at the scene of the collapse._

_ Ten-four. You're to report to the command post at West and Chambers._

_We're at Broadway and Fulton K._

_ Okay. You might have to walk in Doc._

_Ten-four. **2:43:11**_

_Field Com to Manhattan._

_ Field Com._

_As per Chief Caruther's have the busloads of firefighters respond to West and Chambers. Approach from the north._

_Ten-four **2:45:30**_

"**Hi, how are you feeling?"**

**I look over and see Chief Emma in her undershirt with a bandaged upper arm.**

"**Better. You?"**

"**Stitches. Sharp metal. Tore right through my coat."**

"**Bear had a heart attack."  
"I know. I just came from him."**

"**How is he?"  
"Not sure yet."**

"**Can I see him?"  
"No, doctors are still with him. I just got off the phone with Maryann. Suffolk County PD is driving her in. Come on, we need to go back to the house."**

_Engine Two-Nine-Two operating with Ladder One-Three-Five with a possible bomb in a van._

_ Location_

_King Street and Sixth_

_ Who flagged you down._

_PD._

_ Okay. We''ll give you a box. **2:56:12**_

**I'm relieved that the chief is okay. She is one of my favorite persons. I look up to her and I consider her my mentor. She has given me advice on getting along with my fellow firefighters who are all male. Also on moving up. She's helping me study for the lieutenant's exam. **

**We walk around to the loading dock and see the chief's car covered in dust. "Grab that hose. I want to hose off the car before go." We spend a minute to wash the crap off the car. **

**12:00:00**

"**When we get back to the house. Check the new work schedule and then you can go home."**

"**I'm not sure how I'll get home. Gale drove me in. My car's in the shop."**

"**I'm going home, I'll drive you."**

**Gale had been on my mind. I don't know if he's okay. When I get to the house I'll call Rescue Two's house and check.**

**When we get to the house I check in. Tell them about Bear. Then I'm told that except for the chauffeur the entire engine company is missing. It's overwhelming. **

**I try calling Rescue Two, my mom and Peeta but all the circuits are busy.**

"**Katniss, let's take a shower before leaving."**

**We go up to the showers and put the women sign on the door and I essentially hose myself down. I'm covered in dust. After my shower I dry myself off. I just sit there on the bench and the images of the people falling out of the building flash through my mind. Oh shit, I can't think about that. It's too horrifying. I have to occupy my mind with something else. Peeta. That's better. I'm worried about him. Right now he doesn't know if I'm dead or alive.**

**I put my hair in a ponytail instead of my normal braid. Still wet. And get dressed in my jeans and polo shirt.**

"**Ready?" Emma asks. She's dressed in a pale blue sundress. I don't remember ever seeing her in pants except when she's in uniform. She always tries to show she's a woman.**

**We start to drive home in silence. Through the Lincoln Tunnel and up the Jersey Turnpike. I finally ask "How do you do it?"**

"**What?"  
"Not cry."**

"**Why shouldn't you cry?"**

"**Well, being a girl, I guess I'm expected to act like one of the guys."  
"Bullshit. You cry if you want to. We're going to be going to a lot of funerals and grieving. The boys will be crying. Believe me."**

**I look over and see the tears going down her face.**

"**I've been to a few firefighter funerals. But my Dad's was the only one for a line of duty death. I remember it like it was yesterday."**

"**I remember it too."**

"**You were there?"**

"**Yes. You were dressed in a navy dress with your hair in a braid. Your sister was also in blue. She had blonde hair."**

"**Wow. You have a great memory."**

"**You remember things that have an impact on you. It was my first funeral also for a line of duty death and the thought of two girls growing up without a dad hit me."**

**We finally get into my town. I direct her to my mom's house. I'm sure Peeta is there. As we turn the corner I see my mom sitting on the porch. She see me in the passenger seat and she runs towards the car I get out and she wraps her arms around me. I don't think she intends to let me go. Ever.**

**16:00:00**


	6. Chapter 6 Glossary

**Glossary**

I had a few requests for a glossary. If I missed anything or need something explained about firefighting or September 11th ask me in a review or send me a PM.

Lew- The Lieutenant

Cap- Captain

Halligan, Hook, Pike Pole- These are firefighting tools. They are hard to describe. You can find pictures of them on the internet.

Can- Water fire extinguisher

Probie- Firefighter in his first year

Truck- Ladder Truck. We carry ladders and tools. Also tools for car extrication.

Engine- They carry water and hose. Also know as a pumper

Squad- An engine that also carries additional rescue tools

Rescue- A giant tool truck. Besides firefighting tools they carry tools for building collapse, trench collapse, confined space, rope rescue, car extrication etc.

Battalion- A group of 4 to 9 engine, ladder and specialty companies

Division- A group of battalions. There are 9 divisions in New York City

K- End of transmission.

First Alarm- 3 engines and 2 ladder trucks, battalion chief

Second Alarm- 8 engines, 5 ladder trucks, rescue, squad, division chief, 2 battalion chiefs

Third Alarm- 12 engines, 6 ladder trucks, rescue, squad, division chief, 5 battalion chiefs

Fourth Alarm- 16 engines, 7 ladder trucks, rescue, squad, division chief, 5 battalion chiefs

Fifth Alarm- 20 engines, 8 latter trucks, rescue, squad, division chief, 5 battalion chiefs

All of the above is total response. I did not include all the specialty equipment

10-60 – Major Emergency. Additional rescues, squads and Hazmat

February 1993 was the first World Trade Center bombing. 6 people died.

The box- This goes back to the days of the pull alarm boxes on every other corner. Every box had a location numbers. Although the boxes are gone the numbers remained.

10-84 – I'm at the location. Also 84 at the box.

Box 8087 is the number assigned to the World Trade Center. They used it for Two WTC. It received a fifth alarm assignment.

Box 9998 is the box given to the same incident when they want a separate number. They used it for One WTC. It received a fifth alarm assignment.

Box 1377 is the Brooklyn side of the Brooklyn Battery Tunnel.

Box 50 is West Street and Albany Street. This was given a second alarm assignment.

Box 2033 is West Street and Vesey Street. This was given number for the third fifth alarm assignment.

Car... This is a person's designation.

Car 3- The Chief of the Department

Car 4- The Chief of Operations. He is an assistant chief.

Car 4 Adam, Bravo, Charlie, David- These are assistant chiefs that are know as Citywide Tour Commander. They run the operations in the city on their assigned shift.

Car 40 Adam- Chief of Rescue Operations

Car 40 Bravo- Chief of hazardous Materials Operations

Car 40 Charlie- Chief of marine Operations

Car 5- Chief of Fire Prevention

Car 32, 33- Medical Officers

Car 9 Communications

Field Com- A Field Communications unit that is manned by dispatchers.

Mobile Command Unit- A large tractor trailer unit. It contains radios and conference space. Also referred to vehicle or center. MCU, MCC, MCV

Mayday- I'm in trouble. Answer me immediately

Scott cylinders- Bottles of air firefighters wear on their back for breathing. Also called SCBA. Stands for Self-contained breathing apparatus.

MSU- Mask Service Unit. They carry extra SCBA cylinders.

NYPD- New York Police Department

PAPD- Port Authority Police Department. The Port Authority owns the World Trade Center

Fire Marshall Squad- They normally do fire investigations

Staff Chief- Any of the Car 4s or Car 3

Division Six acting Division One- A company is acting when they are covering another company. In this case Division 6 is covering Division 1

Bus- is slang for an Ambulance


	7. Chapter 7 The Evening

I leave my mom talking to Chief Emma and walk inside. I pass by the small case with my father's helmets, flag and badges. I can feel him move through me. It was him who gave me the strength to help me escape. I love you dad.

I go upstairs. I spend most of my time at Peeta's but I still have my bedroom here. Most of my cloths are at Peeta's. I grab a skirt set that's in my old dresser. Wearing skirts and dresses is a rarity with me. I was a tomboy growing up and I guess I still am. Prim is the girlie-girl.

I start the shower and enter it. It feels good to have the warm water flow over my body. My mind drifts off. I'm in the lobby looking at the burn victim. Oh shit stop it. I shake my head and clear my mind.

I stop the shower and start to fill the tub. I sit down and stare at the water flow out into the tub. I wrap my arms around my legs and pull myself in tight. The tub water is warm and feels relaxing.

The thoughts of today are overloading my mind. So much so I didn't see Peeta in the room kneeling next to the tub. He has a washcloth and is gently pouring water over my shoulders. I turn around and give him a broken smile. With tears in both our eyes he embraces me. We don't say a word to each other. We are one. We know how we each feel without saying a word. He goes back to pouring water over my shoulders.

"Do you remember the last time you bath me?"

"Yeah. It's been awhile."

"Don't stop again."

"I won't."

"I met Chief Dever outside. She seems nice."

"She is. I like her a lot. She lives close by."

Small talk. It never seemed so difficult.

"Peeta."

"What?"

"What are you doing on Friday?"

"I'm not sure. We might not be able to get into the building. It's close to the World Trade Center...Why?"

I stand up and face Peeta and start crying. So hard I can barely get any words out.

"I ...want ...to get ...married." I wrap my arms around him and pull him in tight.

"Are you sure?"

"...Yes...I...I...don't want to ...wait …..any..longer. I want... to spend...the rest of...my ...life with...you. Oh, please...say..yes."

"Of course it's yes. But Friday?"

"Yes. I...have ..off...Friday. We can ..get..Judge Nancy or Father...Jack to do...it."

He shakes his head "Yes. Yes. Yes."

"Let's go...tell my mom."

"Katniss."

"What?"

"Get dressed."

* * *

"Mom."

"Yes Hon." She looks at what I'm wearing. "I haven't seen you in that in years."

Peeta and I stand there holding hands. I look at him. He finally starts to speak.

"We're getting married."

"What?"

"We're getting married."

"Oh my God." She hugs me, then Peeta and then both of us together.

"Peeta, you finally asked her."

"No. She asked me." I get a quizzical look, a kiss and another hug.

"Friday."

"What's Friday."

"The wedding day."

"So soon. I don't think..."

"Yes mom. Friday. Can you help us prepare."

"Oh my. Of course I'll help."

* * *

"I'm putting on dinner. Do you want something?"

"Yes. I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Peeta?"

"Please."

"I asked your Chief over."

"Okay." I think why she asked Chief Emma. My mother has stayed away from anything fire department related since my father died. People, functions, ceremonies, everything. Except for Hazelle. They have a bond. A bond born in grief. They helped each other through the deaths of their husbands. Even fifteen years later they turn to each other when one is down.

"I didn't think she wanted to be alone. Her husband is working and her daughter is at school."

"Good idea."

I go upstairs to use the phone in private.

"Hello Rescue Two."

"Hi. This is Firefighter Everdeen."

"What can I do for you?"

"Has Gale Hawthorne checked in yet?

There is nothing but silence on the line. "Hello, are you there?"

"Yes. Hold on."...

"Captain Ogden."

"Hi Cap. This is Everdeen. One-Seven Truck. Has anyone heard from Gale?"

…. "No. None of his crew has been heard from."

Shit. "Have you been in contact with his wife or mom?"

"Yes. I have them on the list as being contacted."

"Okay. Thanks Cap."

"That about Gale?"

"Yeah." I turn around and see Prim "Prim! When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago." We embrace. It's so good to see her. My little sister is going to Columbia to be a doctor. I don't want to let her go. But I relinquish my hold.

"How was it getting out of the city?"

"Easy getting out. Tough to get back in."

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"For now."

"We watched it on television. I was so worried. I didn't know if you were on duty or not. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes. But I'm not ready to talk yet." I really want to talk about it but some of the images I conjure up are too disturbing for me. I don't want to subject anyone else with that. Not Prim, not mom, not Peeta.

"When you're ready I'll be there."

"Thanks Prim."

"Come on. Dinner is ready."

We walk downstairs.

The one thing about families is consistency. You start to know everything about each other. Their rhythms, what makes them tick. How their moods change. Even at the dinner table. Who sits where. While my father was alive. He sat at the top of the table. My mom sat at his left and me at his right. Prim was on my right. The other two seats were for guests. If more were there we would add the leaves.

When Peeta and I got serious he sat on my right and Prim went next to my mother. When I go downstairs I see my mother has changed things. She has seated Peeta at the head of the table.

I don't say a thing. I just walk over and kiss him on the top of his head. The doorbell rings.

"That must be Emma." My mom says.

"I'll get it." I yell out.

I run to the door and open it. I squeeze through and go outside.

"Hi. Before we go inside. Have you heard anything?"

"No good news."

"Shoot. I was hoping to get some news about Gale. No one from his crew has checked in."

"I know." We both stand there silently.

"Come on in."

"Emma, this is my sister Prim. She's in medical school."

"Hi Prim. Where do you go?"

"Columbia."

"Very nice."

"And this is my fiancee Peeta."

"Fiancee? I didn't know you were engaged."

"It just happened."

"Well congratulations."

"Thanks Chief."

"Please sit." She sits at my right.

"So when's the happy event."

"Friday."

"Wow. When you guys make up your mind. You go full force."

"Yeah. I don't want to wait any longer."

I remember the first time he asked me out.

"Hi. Kat...Katniss. If you're... you know...not doing...unless you're busy...well never mind...unless you want to..." I just stared at him. I had no idea what he was talking about. He was just babbling. Not completing any sentences.

My friend Madge finally said "Are you asking Katniss out?"

"Yes."

"Katniss. Peeta is asking you out. Would you like to go?"

"Yes I would."

We went to the movies and had dinner in the food court of the Mall. For the next two years we were inseparable. Dates, parties, Prom. Oh God that tux was ugly. My dress was not so hot either.

I was quiet during dinner. Listening to everyone talk was nice because it kept my mind off Gale and the day I just witnessed. My mom led the conversation. Asking Emma all sorts of questions. Mostly personal. Few about the job. Emma is married to Michael. He is the Captain of Eight-Three engine in The Bronx. He's at the site right now. They have two daughters. Holly is at SUNY Albany and Paige is at SUNY Binghamton. Paige wants to join the department. The live in a big old Victorian on the edge of their village. She bought Micheal an old fire engine for his birthday. It's his retirement project to refurbish it. Wow, when my mom puts her mind to it she can interrogate.

But now she gets to the money question "Aren't you worried about having a loved one and maybe even two of them in such a dangerous job?" I look at Emma to pick up any clues on whether she's uncomfortable answering this. She takes a deep breath ans says "Rose, I never worry. I'm concerned but I trust Micheal. He's very safety conscious. He looks out for his men and himself. They don't take unnecessary risks. Now, can something like today happen? Of course. But the one thing I wouldn't worry about is Katniss. She's always aware of what's going on around her. She and the company watch out for each other and she'll make a fine officer some day."

I'm smiling inside.

* * *

This is the end of FireGirl. The story will continue with FireGirl: Aftermath. It will be posted next week. Thanks for all the reviews, follows, favorites and PMs.


	8. Chapter 8 Notice

FireGirl Continues at FireGirl:Aftermath. s/8681599/1/FireGirl-Aftermath

I hope you enjoy this segment of Katniss' life.


End file.
